


Lenient

by Okumen



Series: MerMay 2018 [27]
Category: Kyougokudou Series - Kyougoku Natsuhiko
Genre: Gen, MerMay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 09:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14767079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: Either way, the man has always been troublesome.





	Lenient

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: table for three

He does not in particular enjoy it when Eno flirts with his wife. He does not in particular enjoy it when Eno is flirting with him, either. Not that it was flirting per se, but noneteless. If it’s on purpose or not he sometimes wonders; either way, the man has always been troublesome.

Telling Eno to stop sleeping on his floor and instead go try to actually act like a normal detective for once did nothing; Eno just continued to nap or pet the cat that had decided to nap on his chest. Asking Chizuko not to encourage Eno did nothing; Chizuko simply smiled the sweet smile he was in love with and served more tea. Telling himself to just throw the annoying merman out of the house didn’t help either; in the end, Kyogoku was probably just indulging Eno almost as much as Chizuko did.


End file.
